A Sad Beginning
by Rivan Warrioress
Summary: Book One in the Second Generation Series. The night of the raid on the Potter house, Sirius left his most valuable possesion behind. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A Sad Beginning**

**- Book One in the Second Generation Series**

Chapter One

**A.N. Just a brief note, this story has also appeared on so if you've read it on that, and it sounds familiar, that's why- Rivan Warrioress.**

31st October 1987

Sirius Black ran his fingers through his long dark hair, listening to the quiet gurgling noises coming from the crib that was placed at the opposite side of the room to where he was sitting. Sighing contentedly he got up and crossed the room, stopping at the cribs side and gazing into it. Sirius's infant daughter gazed up at him with eyes that mirrored his own and smiled.

"Dada" she cooed, repeating her first word. Sirius smiled even more

"That's right, Alana, Daddy's here" he whispered, picking up the small child. Alana giggled and snuggled up close to her father. Sirius heard a slight noise behind him, and spun around, but it was only his wife, Alexandra. Sirius's jaw dropped. Alexandra was a slightly built woman with long honey coloured hair and deep, pale blue eyes. She wore a red dress that made her look even more irresistible. Sirius flashed a charming smile at her.

"You know, I think I ended up with the best looking girl in our year at Hogwarts" Sirius commented

"You better not let James hear you say that, he'd beat you to a pulp." Alexandra laughed, crossing the room and tickling Alana underneath her chin. Alana giggled, while Sirius snorted

"I would like to see him try" he laughed. Alexandra picked up her handbag and Alana's baby bag, and headed towards the door. Sirius grabbed Alana's toy dog, which was her constant companion, and followed Alexandra. They were going out for dinner, and James and Lily had offered to baby sit Alana for them. Sirius took Alexandra's arm, and together they apperated to Godricks Hollow.

James walked up the garden path to the home of Lily and James Potter. He knocked at the door in the special tune that James had selected, and called out to his best friend.

"Prongs, it's me, Padfoot!"

"What did Professor McGonagall give us detention for on the first day of class in first year" the voice of James Potter asked. Sirius snorted with laughter at the memory.

"We set fire to Snivles's underwear, while he was still wearing them" he grinned. From behind the door, Sirius heard James laugh.

"Come on in" James opened the door, allowing Sirius and his family into the house. Sirius grinned at his best friend.

"That was a nice question" Sirius joked

"Yeah, I though you'd like it" James laughed, closing and relocking the door. James led Sirius and Alexandra into the living room, where Lily was sitting, with Harry perched on her lap. Sirius walked over and beamed at Lily as he carefully sat Alana next to Lily.

"Why, if it isn't Mrs. Prongs and Pronglet" Sirius joked, referring to the 'marauder names' Lily and Harry had been given. Alana rolled onto her stomach before getting on all fours and then whimpered. Sirius frowned, and then grinned.

"Oh yeah!" he smiled, reaching into his coat pocket and pulled Alana's toy dog out. Alana gurgled happily as Sirius put the toy on the couch next to her. Lily laughed.

"Sirius, honestly, if you and that girl were any more alike, Alexandra would have to buy two sets of nappies, instead of one."

"Yeah, I think it's because he's like a child himself, he was away from school the day you were taught how to grow up" Alexandra teased. Sirius walked over to his wife and hugged her.

"I beg to differ, my dearest, I can be very, very grown up when you and I are alone at night time" he muttered seductively. Alexandra giggled and blushed, while Lily had placed her hands over Harry and Alana's ears.

"Please, not in front of the children" she scolded, smiling.

"Yeah, you two kids get out of here before you make a bad influence on them. Snufflet will be fine with us, I promise." James joked, ushering Sirius and Alexandra towards the door. Sirius dodged James's arms and raced back to Alana. He kissed her on the forehead and tickled her under the chin.

"I love you, Snuflet" he whispered, before heading towards the door. Sirius turned to face James.

"I'll pick her up at about 10. Thanks for looking after her tonight" Sirius muttered. James nodded.

"Will you go and have fun" James grinned.

"Right," Sirius grinned, "Bye Lily, Bye Harry, Bye Alana, See-ya later Prongs" He called. Lily waved from the couch, where she was trying to stop Alana from crawling over to the edge. Sirius grinned, and then walked out into the cool Halloween night. As James closed the door, a tingle ran down Sirius's spine, and he shuddered.

"Why did I just get the feeling that I would never see James or Lily again?" he asked Alexandra.

'It's probably nothing, nobody knows they live here, and Wormtail wouldn't tell anyone, he's devoted to you guys, he's one of the most loyal men I know, and I know a lot of great men."

"Yeah, you're probably right" Sirius shrugged away the feeling and wrapped Alexandra in a hug. Carefully, he tickled her in her most ticklish spot, and Alexandra shrieked with laughter as they dissaperated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Much later that evening a kind of peaceful quiet lay on the house at Godricks Hollow. Lily was upstairs, putting Harry to bed, whilst James was watching Alana, whom had fallen asleep on the soft couch. James felt a cold spasm creep up his back. He instantly knew something was wrong. Carefully, James got up and drew his wand, and then he tiptoed to the window and peeked out. The full moon was blotted out by the thick cloud, and the thin, woody trees creaked as the wind raced through them. A lone figure strode down the street, their face covered by the hood of their cloak. James glanced down at his watch. It was almost 9:30, only half and hour until Sirius's return. James glanced back out the window. The figure out in the street was now just inside the front gate of the Potter's house. James could now see the figures face. The blood red, slit like eyes of Lord Voldemort met with James's hazel brown eyes. James froze for a moment, and then swore. 

"Shit" he raced from the window to the foot of the stairs. Lily was calmly stepping back down, after successfully making Harry fall asleep. She was jerked out of her peaceful thoughts when she saw the look of terror on James's face.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off" James yelled. Lily blinked and turned, bolting back up the stairs. James gazed wordlessly at his wife's retreating back, knowing that it would be unlikely that he would see her again. James shook his head when he heard the sound of crunching leaves outside. James sprinted back to the living room, just as Voldemort burst through the front door. James hurried over to the couch, where Alana lay, stirring slightly at the noise. James grabbed his cloak and threw it over the infant, praying silently that she would not be spotted by Voldemort's ruthless gaze. James then faced the doorway, wand drawn, shaking slightly, and waited for Lord Voldemort to appear.

"You are a fool, boy" Voldemort sneered as he entered the room and beheld James's stance, "No wizard, no matter how powerful, has stilled the wrath of Lord Voldemort, Not even your precious Dumbledore"

You're wrong" James yelled angrily, "one day your regime of evil will fall, and the muggle and wizarding communities will live in peace"

"If that was to happen, James Potter, you will not be alive to see it" Voldemort drawled, "ADAVA KEDAVRA!"

James Potter's eyes glazed over as his body went limp. A dull thudding noise was made when his dead corpse hit the carpeted floor of the living room. From the level above, Voldemort heard Lily wail as she heard her husband's body hit the ground. Voldemort smirked. Everything was going to plan. He took a few steps towards the flight of stairs before pausing as something caught his eye. The cloak, thrown seemingly carelessly onto the couch was moving. Frowning, Voldemort reached out with one large, pale, spider like hand and picked up the cloak, throwing it aside quickly. Alana Black looked up at Lord Voldemort's blood red eyes for the first time in short her life and let out a small yelp of terror. Voldemort smiled. This child obviously wasn't the one the prophecy referred to, and she, therefore wasn't really worth using Adava Kedavra on. Voldemort raised his wand.

"Mortre Infanti" he yelled, bringing his wand swishing down. Alana let out a small noise and crumpled into a heap upon the couch. Voldemort smirked and began to climb the stairs.

**A.N. The spell 'Mortre Infanti' is made up. I made it up from the French word 'mort' meaning death and Infant. I will give more information later on in the story **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lily spun around and faced the door when she heard Voldemort's yell.

"Oh my god, Harry, I can't believe he killed Alana. What are Sirius and Alexandra going to do? They're going to be devastated." Lily broke off and looked down at Harry. He was sitting in his crib, his eyes wide and fearful. Lily stifled a gasp when she heard soft footsteps on the landing, stopping outside Harry's locked bedroom door. Lily winced as she heard Voldemort's voice.

"Alohormora" he whispered. Lily screamed as the door flew open and Lord Voldemort entered the Potter family nursery. Bravely, Lily stood in between Harry's crib and Lord Voldemort.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry" she begged.

"Stand aside, you silly girl… Stand aside now…"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead. Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy"

"Mercy" Voldemort laughed, "Adava Kedavra." Lily Potter screamed and fell to the floor. Voldemort smiled and faced Harry.

"Your mother didn't have to die, you know. She could have saved herself, just like mine." Voldemort whispered before raising his voice, "Adava Kedavra"

**A.N. Sorry this chapter is so short, just this just the best place to end it. Don't forget to read and review **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sirius swore as he slid off his giant motorbike, the ruins of the Potter's home before him. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he fought his way towards the wreckage. Desperately he called out.

"James, Lily, Alana, Harry, anyone!" he yelled. He kicked open the front door and stepped inside. He hurried to the living room, but froze when he reached the doorway. There was James, sprawled out on the carpet, his eyes wide open and a look of utter horror plastered across his face. Sirius gasped as tears ran down his cheeks. He knelt at his best friends side, sobbing. He closed James's eyes, unable to look at the deep, lifelessness of them. He rose unsteadily to his feet, his gaze fixed on James. Sirius blinked and raced up to Harry's nursery, searching for signs of Lily, Alana and Harry. Sirius's distress became greater when he discovered Lily's body, her body sprawled out like James's had been. Sirius slowly stepped into the room, crying now. Lily had been the one who had set up himself and Alexandra. She had been matron of honour at their wedding. Sirius blinked as he kneeled beside Lily, gazing into the green eyes she shared with Harry. Sirius glanced into the crib, looking for his Godson, but there was nothing there, except for some tangled blankets and the stuffed toy stag Remus had given Harry for his first birthday. Sirius sobbed and got up. He searched the rest of the upstairs rooms for signs of Alana, before returning to the living room. He knelt again beside James, crying harder that he had ever cried before. He slowly looked up at the couch, the last place he had seen Lily, Harry and Alana alive. His breath caught in his throat when he saw a small bulge in a dark cloak. He hastily got up and stepped over James's body. Alana lay, still half covered in James's cloak. Sirius wailed with grief and completely uncovered his daughter's corpse. Sirius gently laced his hand at Alana's throat and felt for a pulse. He almost fainted with shock when he found one. It was weak, but it was there. Sirius ran his hand through Alana's dark, fluffy hair.

"Alana. It's Daddy, It will be all right, I promise" Sirius whispered as he gently picked up the infant. In response, Alana whimpered slightly. Sirius grabbed James's cloak and wrapped it around Alana, making sure Alana's toy dog was close to her. Sirius looked down at where James lay.

"I promise, James, I promise that you, Lily and Harry will be avenged. Wormtail will wish he'd never been born. He will pay. I have to leave. Thank-you for looking after Alana. You're the best friend a kid like me could've ever had. I'll miss you, Goodbye." Sirius turned and left the ruins, wiping his eyes with his spare hand.

Outside, Sirius noticed Hagrid's enormous form walking away form the ruined house. Sirius glanced down at Alana then looked back up at Hagrids retreating back.

"Hagrid" he yelled. Hagrid froze and turned around; he instantly recognised Sirius's face and hurried back towards him, carrying a sleeping Harry in his enormous hands. Sirius's eyes widened when he saw Harry in Hagrids arms, and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Hagrid, James, and Lily, there gone, and…" Sirius broke off as he burst into tears.

"it's alright" Hagrid mumbled, awkwardly patting Sirius's back, but not noticing Alana due to his own tears.

"Give Harry to me, I'm his Godfather. I'll look after him" Sirius sobbed.

"Dumbledore ordered me to take him"

"I'm his Godfather" Sirius repeated

"Dumbledore told me to take him to his Aunt and Uncle's" Hagrid sobbed. Sirius nodded. He could see the sense in that plan. At least Harry would be allowed to grow up slightly normally.

"Alright" he sobbed "take my bike, I won't need it anymore"

"You sure, you love that bike" Hagrid asked, his voice disbelieving.

"Just go, they might come back" Sirius hissed. Hagrid hesitated, and then nodded. He swung his leg over the bike. He started the motor and waved to Sirius. Sirius nodded in reply, and then sped off into the night. Sirius watched until Hagrid and the bike was little more than a speck in the sky.

"Goodbye Harry," Sirius whispered. He looked down at Alana, then Apperated with a swirl of his cloak.

Sirius quickly closed the front door of his family home; shifting Alana's sleeping form in his arms. He was still crying after discovering the bodies of his friends. Alexandra looked up from the living room.

"Sirius, oh my god, what's wrong, why are you crying. Where's Alana?" she cried out. Sirius made to step forwards, but a wave of nausea washed over him and he staggered.

"Lily, James, dead, all dead. Voldemort attacked them" he croaked. Alexandra's hands flew to her mouth.

"What, oh my god. Sirius, what about Alana and Harry?"

"I've got Alana here; I think she needs to go to St. Mungos. Hagrid took Harry to Dumbledore. He said something about taking him to his Aunt and Uncles house." Sirius sobbed. Alexandra broke into sobs and hugged Sirius. He started to sooth her with his spare hand.

"I know, it'll be okay, eventually." He whispered, transferring Alana into Alexandra's arms. Alexandra looked up at his tearfully, her eyes questioning.

"I'm going after Peter. He's betrayed them, and I can't stand that. We trusted him, we all did. I'll be back soon, okay." Sirius explained. Alexandra nodded. Sirius bent down and kissed Alana's forehead.

"I love you, Snufflet, I always will, no matter what" he whispered. He then looked up at Alexandra and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, Alex, Remember that." He gazed into her tear filled eyes, and then hurried back outside into the cool Halloween night. Alexandra looked down at her daughter and frowned, then apperated.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

1st November, 1987

Alexandra black sat in the cold plastic chair beside her infant daughter's hospital bed. The various drips and vials of potions dwarfing the baby. Slowly she got up and grabbed one of the newly delivered papers from the corridor outside the child spell damage ward. She flicked open the Daily Prophet and gasped, the headlines seeming to leap off the page.

"Voldemort Defeated in Overnight raid, Infant boy lives" was the main headline, but it was the second that horrifies Alexandra, "Sirius Black Convicted of the Betrayal of Potter's, the Murder of Peter Pettigrew and Being a Death eater"

Alexandra looked down at her daughter. She felt like her heart had been ripped out and shredded before her eyes. Alexandra scowled. She couldn't live like that, the wife of a convicted Murderer and Death Eater. She grabbed a scrap piece of parchment and scribbled a note onto it, before grabbing a second and writing on it as well. Finally, she wrote a third note. Picking up the first she read the note.

_To Athena Lovegood,_

_ Please come to St. Mungos Children's spell damage ward, Alana is really hurt. _

_From Alex Black._

The second note read.

_To Remus Lupin,_

_I am sorry to hear about Lily and James. I had nothing to do with Sirius's betrayal of them. I can't believe he'd do something like that. I don't know wether you already knew this or not, but Alana was staying at James and Lily's house last night. She died in the early hours of this morning. I am planning to leave the country before this day is out. Do you think you could make My Husband aware of the fact that he effectively murdered his child? I know that you don't want to see him; bit a letter will do nicely. Don't bother trying to find me, for I will be too deep in hiding. Farewell_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Alexandra Black (Dumbledore)_

_P.S I'd appreciate it if you could also tell my father that Alana is dead and that I have fled the country. I know it will distress him, but I feel it is the right thing to do._

Alexandra summoned a pair of owls and attached the first two letters to their legs. She sent them off before reading the last letter.

_Dear Athena Lovegood,_

_I have decided to leave the country. Don't bother trying to find me, I don't intend on letting anyone know my whereabouts. Please tale Alana in for me and find her a good home, as when I look at her she reminds me of your brother and I cannot continue caring for her. Please do this for me, as a final favour. If you also could keep this arrangement as secret as possible, as I am going to make everyone believe that she died in the early hours of this morning. Thank-you for all of your love and support over the years, and I hope you have a good life._

_From your ex Sister in law_

_Alexandra Dumbledore._

Alexandra set the letter on the bedside table and stood up. She glanced back at her daughter, watching the even rise and fall of her chest. She flung her cloak around herself and turned her back on the infant. The small toy dog, the one that Alana was inseparable from fell from the edge of the bed, making a slight noise as it hit the polished floor of the hospital. Alexandra blinked back tears and swallowed, before walking out of the ward without looking back.


	6. Epilogue Part 2

**I just happened to read over this story, when I realised that the second part of the epilogue was not posted. I'm really sorry about that. So, anyway, here is, finally, the second part of the epilogue of A Sad Beginning.**

Epilogue, part 2

Mid December - 1987

Sirius Black leaned against the cold, hard stone wall of his cell in Azkaban. He figured it must've been around Christmas time, but he didn't know the exact date. In Azkaban, one day just seemed to melt into another. Sirius smiled slightly. Far away, he knew Alana and Alexandra would be celebrating the festive season by know, putting up a Christmas tree, visiting friends and having a good time. Sirius knew that Alexandra would probably never speak to him ever again, and he didn't blame her. Remus hadn't spoken to him either, nor had anyone from the Order, not even Snape. Sirius scowled. He'd lost everything that night, and he would give anything to go back and change how things turned out.

Sirius shuddered slightly as he felt a Dementor glide past his cell door, sliding his food tray through a small doggy door as it went. Sirius crawled across the cell towards the tray. He shuddered as he heard an inmate from several cells down scream as the Dementer went past. Sirius had never been that affected by the Dementers, staying silent for the majority of his time. Sirius picked up a bowl filled with a thin, watery soup. The cooks at Azkaban, Sirius had long ago decided, desperately needed to undertake some refresher causes from the Hogwarts House Elves. Sirius was distracted from his undersized supper, however, when he noticed a envelope, tucked underneath his plate. Curious, Sirius reached over his tray and grabbed it. Takilg his bowl of Soup with him, he retreated back to the back of his cell and sat down. Sirius first looked at the address, thinking the note had been misdirected at some point. Sirius nodded to himself. The letter was for him. Sirius glanced at the back, frown lines appearing on his brow. He easily recognised Moony's handwriting, but it failed to occur to Sirius why Remus would even want to write to him. Sirius also noticed that the letter had been opened and had been stamped "Appropriate correspondence" by Barty Crouch. Sirius pulled a slip of parchment out of the letter, and began to read.

_Sirius,_

_I can't believe what you did, and I can't fathom why you would've done it. I mean, Sirius, It was James and Lily for gods sake. Did Voldemort offer better friendship or something? Is he a better Quidditch player? Anyway, Alexandra told me to tell you this; it's just taken me awhile to think of the correct way to put this in writing. Sirius, Alana died after the attack at Godricks Hollow. I hope you're happy that you killed your own flesh and blood. Alexandra's gone; she fled after what you did. I just hope you're happy that you effectively ended the lives of three of those you were closest to._

_Remus._

Sirius sat, silent in his cell, shocked by what he had just read. Tears began to gather as what he had just read was absorbed by his brain. Alana was dead, caused by what had happened at Lily and James' house. Sirius sobbed out loud as he began to realise what had happened. His baby, his little angel, his Snufflet, was dead, before she had seen one and a half years of life. Sirius stiffened as he sensed a Dementor draw near.

And joined the chorus of screams of anguish for the first time

**The END**

**Hey Guys. This was the first in a series I am writing, The Second Generation. The second instalment, The Youngest Marauder, should be posted soon. Thank-you to all of those who have reviewed. In the next Instalment we will discover**

***Will Athena take Alana in?**

*** Will Alexandra return into her daughters life?**

***What will Harry think when he finds out?**

***Will Alana take an active role in the war?**

*** And much more.**

**Thank-you again for reading, please review.**


End file.
